United Terran Democratic Union
By the year 2390, few of Earth's governments remained. Most of Earth's nations had become apart of one of the major corporate governments which now, together rule most of Planet Earth. Two of these remaining countries were Canada and the United States. For over a decade, both these governments had been preparing for a mass exodus to the planet of Gliese 581 g. Five years earlier, Canadian and American military spacecraft had set up quantum gates on Gliese 581 g. 2390 was the years they would be used. Now realizing that they would inevitably be overwhelmed by the various corporations, these two nations fled from Earth in 2390, bringing approximately 310,750,000 of their remaining loyal citizens with them, and all resources they could manage, through a series of quantum tunnels across their major cities. Within just a few weeks, one fourth of the Canadian and American populations had vanished from planet Earth, along with small portions of their Armed Forces, and trillions of dollars in resources. They would find their home on Gliese 581, and bide their time while they waited to retake Earth. Gliese 581 g The current capital planet of the Untied Terran Democratic Union. Gliese 581 g was one of the most prominent Goldilocks planets known to man in the 21st century, and has a size about 6.0 times that of Earth, and one of the best candidates for harboring liquid water at the time. In 2390, it became home to the UTDU. It did in fact harbor liquid water, and, with minor terraforming, it became an ideal home to the Humans of the UTDU. It is populated by several thousand native animal species, along with thousands more of Earth species deemed compatible with the planet's environment. Each major city is home to a quantum tunnel hub and a large Ground-Space defense battery, designed to knock out any hostile ships that near the planet which managed to slip past their extensive orbital defense stations. UTDU Military Technology Political System The UTDU is ruled by a democratically elected President, and a Commander in Chief elected yearly by the Joint Chiefs of Staff. There are currently twenty-four registered politcal parties in the UTDU, thirteen of which hold seats in their House of Representatives and/or Senate. Term limits are nonexistent, and elections may be held at any time if a majority of politcal parties wish to hold one. Most minor laws must be cleared by the House of Representatives and the senate, although any which affect the rights of the people must first be passed through a Supreme Court, of which there are 9 Justices. Before the UTDU officially goes to war, the President and Commander in Chief must both agree to war with whichever faction, then a majority vote must take place in Congress in order to clear the declaration of war. Cybernetic Augmentations Choosing to embrace technology, many UTDU citizens and soldiers choose to have their physical and mental capabilities enhanced by cybernetic augmentations. Certain augmentations are only available to military personnel, such as dermal bulletproofing, cloaks, strength enhancements, and built-in weapons systems. Common civilian augmentations include underwater breathing, cranial communicator implants, and nanoprobe-based regeneration. UAVs/UGVs/UNVs Not only do cybernetically enhanced soldiers operate within the UTDU military, but armed robots are also commonly utilized in the UTDU armed forces, both as frontline infantry, aircraft, tanks, and as USVIV drone fighters in the UTDU spacefleet. Although human soldiers do operate on the ground, the UTDU chooses to mass produce robotic armies in most cases, in order to reduce human casualties. These robots are normally remotely operated from orbital UTDU command ships, although they can be operated by planetside control stations in case their command ships are destroyed. Renewable Energy As by law, the UTDU is entirely powered by renewable energy, cold fusion being the most common kind. several dozen cold fusion plants can be found across the planet, each heavily guarded by it's own specially trained security force, and a planetary defense battery, due to the dangerous nature of nuclear power. Solar power is somewhat common in the more luminescent systems of the UTDU, although it is almost nonexistent on Gliese 667 Cb. Category:Empires Category:UTDU